


I Miss The Misery

by Baby_gerken1020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bonding, F/M, Friendship, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_gerken1020/pseuds/Baby_gerken1020





	1. Ch 1

I miss the misery

Stiles's P.O.V

Derek has been acting weird weirder than normal, like he's not himself not his normal sourwolf self. I don't know what it is or why it's bugging me so much but it is, it's pissing me off it's like I liked when he huffed when ever I made a joke, or rolled his eyes when I try to be serous, or when he threaten to kill me, or even when he ignores me completely. But that's the problem he's isn't doing any of that anymore, he looks at me he actually looks at me no roll of the eyes or death glare his look is different like he's hurt sometimes or even glad to see me. Today there's a group meeting, I'm not to excited about it either. I don't know what it's about but, I'm sure it's nothing but Derek's making it a big deal that's Derek for you. Right now I'm in the jeep with Scott who of cause is talking about Allison like fucking always, you want to know what's funny is Allison dating Isaac so I have know idea why he's talking about her.

"Hey for a minute can we talk about something other then Allison" I say turning the blinker on to go right at a red light.

"Stiles what's up with you dude, it's like your girlfriends up your ass" Scott says, as the light turns green.

I don't even have a girlfriend.

"Dude I'm not the one blabbing about I'm ex-girlfriend who's dating one of our friends" I say

"Wow dude like serous dude what's up your ass" Scott say looking a little hurt. Did I really hurt his feelings? Am I really being am ass?

"GOD" I shout

"Dude chill out" Scott says

"I don't know what the hell is going on with me" I respond

"Is something bother you" Scott asks

Ya Derek.

"Ya but it doesn't matter" I say turning onto Derek's road.

"Have you noticed the way Derek's acting" I say now pulling into Derek's parking lot.

"What do you mean" Scott asks

"Ok when's the last time Derek threaten to kill me" I ask

He looked like he was thinking, it's sad that he didn't even notice it's so obvious.

"Ok ya he hasn't threaten you in a while, why does it matter" Scott asks

I have know idea why it matters or why it's bugging me but it is.

"Again I have no fucking idea but it's pissing me off I'm so used to him being a grumpy sourwolf" I say

He looks at me weird like he's thinking.

"What" I ask

"I don't know it's just weird" Scott says

Ya that's an understatement.

Scott and I walked into Derek’s flat talking about a test Scott actually got a A on, everyone was there already Isaac, Boyd, Derek, Erica, Lydia, Allison, Chris and Peter. I looked around to have my gaze land on Derek’s, the way he was looking at me was even more different than normal. It kind of looked lovingly, sweet, and longing. Why would he look at me that way?

 

“Hi Stiles” Derek says smiling, god he’s smiling at me. I look at him for a minute like what the fuck, I have no idea what going on with him. I don’t know how much more I can take of it, like it’s too weird for me the way his acting. Isaac, Lydia, and Chris looked at Derek weird and then Lydia smiled. What is that about?

 

“Um hi” I say looking from Derek to Scott who also looks at me weird like something click in his head.

 

“What” I ask him, his eye did that shut down thing, like he was keeping a secret.

 

“Nothing ya nothing” Scott says, I didn’t want to bug him here in front of everyone so I left it alone.

 

“So what we doing here sour wolf” I ask sitting down on the floor, he just looked at me with a smile.

 

Derek’s P.O.V

 

“Well Stiles you’re going to get a crack out of this but keep in mind that it’s real and people are dying” I say

 

“Ya what could it be I’m in a room of werewolves, banshee, and hunters” Stiles says

 

“Well by the way it looks is the boogeyman” I say just waiting for that snicker.

 

“Like Better run away, better run away, pretty little maiden better run away. When the woods are black as night That's the boogeyman's delight. Better run away, better run away Pretty little maiden run away” Stiles sings

 

“Yes” I say

 

“Ok so you’re telling me the big bad boogeyman that lives under children’s beds is our killing people” Stiles says with a laugh, god I love his laugh.

 

“Yes so far three people” I say

 

“Ok so the boogeyman’s real that’s great what’s next the tooth fairy” Stiles says, I made me laugh ya it wasn’t that funny but it was the face he made that got me it was so cute. His face changed as soon as I laughed though, he kind of looked angry I don’t know why though.

 

“Ok so three people were killed how do you know it’s the boogeyman not just some random dude” Isaac asks

 

“They leave they’re signature” I say

 

“Ok wait they, signature” Stiles says waving one of his hands around.

 

“There’s more than one boogeyman” Scott asks

 

“Ya” I say

 

“Okok but back to their signature, they like leave they’re fucking name. That takes away from the thrill, why would they sign they name it’s like they want to get caught” Stiles says

 

“They don’t sign their name it’s more like a brand, like they’re branding they’re victims” I say

 

We talked about what we were going to do for a while when everyone decided to leave Scott asked to talk to me alone, so that’s where I am now.

 

“did you bond with Stiles” Scott asked

 

Wow how does he even know about that?

 

“How…

 

“what how did he notice, well Derek you aren’t a very smiley person but yet you’ve been smiling a lot lately and only when Stiles is around So it’s not that hard to see” Peter says walking into the door way

 

“God you’ve really need to learn to not listen in on others” I says

 

“So you did” Scott says

 

“You know I couldn’t have stopped it” I say

 

“Ya but why Stiles” Scott said loudly

 

“I don’t pick who I bond with” I say

 

“Is it permanent” Scott asks

 

 

“Sadly yes kido” Peter says

 

\--------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's P.O.V

Scotts angry with me I can kind of understand I bonded with his straight best friend, so he has the right to be upset but on the other hand I can't help that I'm bonded to stiles. One you bond you bond you, have no choice who or what gender. I remember the first day I found out, it was a Friday I was training Scott. Stiles came to pick up Scott walking in wearing a graphic comic book t with a long sleeve blue plaid button up shirt, dark blue Levi's and white converse. It was the smell that got me first, he smelled sweet but sour I don't know he smelled like ink from a printer, paper and leather. My inner wolf screamed making a cooled chill go down my spine, I listened in on his heart beat listening to the slow steady beat. I looked over him at his Carmel gold eyes, his perfectly shaped nose, his heart sharped lips, the way his shirts fall over his body, and that bulge in his Levi jeans. Wondering what he would look like under those close, the closer he got to me the more that feeling the one deep in the pit of my stomach telling me to pull him into a passionate kiss. But that's when it hit me when my wolf screamed mate, he was my mate my one and only mate which I can't have. Stiles hates me I think more than hates me and he's straight on top of that, you would think this would shock me but like I said a mate is a mate you bond with whoever your wolf bonds with. Stiles is who I bonded with and to be honest I don't mind, yes I was annoyed by him but he's one of those annoying cute kids that you fall in love with. And I'm in love with him, I'm in love with Stiles.

Stiles’s P.O.V

Scott has been acting weird around Derek now ever since they talked, I wonder what they talked about? Stiles has been acting weird too no smiling but no grumpy pout ether, he barely looks at me now again and you want to know what’s weird is I miss him looking at me. Your probably like dude you were just bitching about him looking at you and now you’re like oh look at me, yes I miss it and I don’t know why it kind of hurts that he doesn’t look at me anymore. We’re at another pack meeting talking about the big bad boogeyman, I shouldn’t me joking about that yesterday he killed again. Scott is staring at Derek, Derek is looking anyway but Scott or me. I can’t take it I really can’t this is pissing me off, I swear if he doesn’t look at me in a minute I’m going to freak.

“Ok so Derek what are we going to do now, we can’t just sit here and let people die” I say trying to make him look at me.

“Well we’ll look around, you and Scott can go to the hospital to look at the bodies and Isaac can go to Deaton” Derek says still not looking at me, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Allison all looking straight at Derek but Chris, Peter, and Lydia were looking at me. Peter looked weird like soft that’s weird, Lydia was smiling and Chris was just looking at me.

“Ok well do you thing we need help maybe Ethan and Aiden” I say, this has to get Derek to look at me he doesn’t like Ethan or Aiden. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Allison, Chris, Peter and Lydia all look at me but not Derek, Not Derek oh my god I’m going to kill him.

“That isn’t that bad of an idea, Ethan and Aiden could help” Derek says

“But they… {Isaac}

“OH MY GOD LOOK AT ME” I shout making everyone look at me.

“No Derek, Derek look at me” I say, when suddenly Scott’s eyes turn red just for a split second. What’s that about? But Derek didn’t move.

“Damn it Derek look at me” I say, Peter laughs.

“What the fuck are you laughing about” I spat at Peter.

“Oh nothing” Peter says

“Well it’s something” I say

“Stiles” Erica calls

“No Erica I want Derek to look at me” I say

“Why” Scott finally says looking at me “just the other day you were bitching about him looking at you”

I stayed silent, but Derek finally looks at me. Scott’s eyes turn red again looking at Derek and Derek’s eyes turned blue, what the hell is going on?

“No way” Allison says

“What” I ask “what the hell is going on”

Peter laughs again

“So you going to tell him yet” Peter says

“Tell me what” I ask

“But its Stiles” Allison says

“It’s me what, what do you need to tell me” I say

 

“He’s a boy and it’s Stiles for god sakes” Allison says

“Allison” Chris says

“Ok what the living fuck is going on am I the only one that doesn’t know” I say

“I have no idea what’s going on” Isaac says

“Me nether” Erica says

“Same” Boyd says

“Ok so you know Scott” I ask looking at him sad, he didn’t say anything.

“But it’s Sti… {Allison}

“Allison stop” Chris says

“What’s going on” Isaac whispers in Allison’s ear that’s when she starts laughing.

“Ok if someone doesn’t start telling me what’s going on I’m leaving” I say

“I’d tell him now Derek” Peter says

“No” Scott says looking between Peter and Derek.

“Yes Scott if it has something to do with me I have a fucking right” I snap making Scott look at me.

“You’re my mate” I hear

“Ohhhhhh” Isaac

“Holy suck” Erica says

“Damn didn’t see that coming” Boyd say

“I did” Peter laughs

“Come on am I the only one whose like shit son its Stiles” Allison says

“My god Allison you know werewolves bond with any gender so shut up” Chris says

Bonded like in mate, lover, soul mate, or his other half. A mate for life, like he loves me. Werewolves are only half a wolf does that make me his other half, does that me I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek’s P.O.V

Stiles hasn’t left his house in a whole week, even Scott can’t get a hold of Stiles in any ways. Stiles won’t pick up the house phone or cell, Scott even went to Stiles’s house but Stiles wouldn’t even open his bedroom door. God Scott won’t even come to the meetings ether, he’s pissed at me for telling Stiles that he’s my mate. What did he want me to say Allison caught on which means Chris know and Stiles wouldn’t leave it alone after that so I had to tell him, like I said a mate is a mate you bond with who you bond with I shouldn’t have kept it from him that long in the first place. Now that everyone knows they have been acting different Scott you know already is pissed, Allison she can’t stop giggling every time she sees me which entails Chris telling her to stop it, Chris is acting normal, Isaac looks at me like he’s thinking all the time, Boyd won’t even look at me and I don’t know why, and Erica and Lydia smile at me like idiots. Now that we have Ethan and Aiden in the pack they’re acting normal they say they know I was going to bond with Stiles, Ethan and Aiden are helping us with the boogeyman thing we have a trail on him or her but we can’t seem to get him or her.

Stiles’s P.O.V

It can’t be real this can’t be happening ya I may or may not think I’m bi or maybe even gay but Derek why Derek, out of all people it had to be him. My dad’s been asking me every day if I’m ok through my door because I won’t unlock it for anyone, I’ve locked myself here in my room for I don’t even know how long.

If I’m Derek’s mate does that mean Derek’s my mate do humans, could humans do the same thing have a mate another half. What if Derek is my mate and I haven’t noticed, Derek is a good looking gut with those green eyes with spicks of brown around the arise, thick eye brows that frame them, the scruff he gets, the smile the one he barely does, he’s abs and happy trail along with his v trail. How could you not find him hot… wh… was I just thinking about Derek that way listing how hot is wow no his not hot oh fuck it he’s hot, that’s when my stomach felt weird I don’t know how to explain what it felt like but it made me smile.

“He’s hot” I say out loud

“Who’s hot” I hear Scott’s voice making me jump.

“God what the hell Scott” I say turning around looking at Scott claiming in through my window.

“Please tell me you won’t thinking Derek’s hot” Scott asks

Oh shit god I just came to conclusion that I like Derek I can’t tell Scott.

“You know there’s a front door” I say

“Ya but you won’t open your door so coming through the window was last resort, that and why should I you do this to me all the time” Scott says

“Ok you got me there” I say

“Stiles do you like Derek” Scott asks

I freeze

“Why” I ask

“Why what” Scott asks

“Why do you have to ask me” I say

“Because I want to know” Scott says

“But” I say

“But nothing Stiles you like him or you don’t” Scott says looking annoyed

“What if I do” I say

“That would explain why you’ve locked yourself in your room” Scott say sitting next to me

“But I just figured out like two minutes ago and it hit me hard” I say

“Really” Scott asks

“Ya” I say

“ohhh” Scott

“Are you ok with it” I ask

“Not really if I’m being honest but I can’t stop you if you do want to be with him” Scott says

“But I don’t even have a chose I thought if a wolfs mate rejects them they die or something” I say

That’s when Scott’s face fell.

“I’m right aren’t I” I ask

He just nods

Derek’s P.O.V

Aiden and Ethan called me telling me they found the boogeyman, which is good but what are we going to do with him now. I told them to meet me at the Hale house, that’s where I’m going right now. What are we going to do with him like I said before ya we found out it’s a guy that’s good to know right, but back to the what are we going to do with him. I walk into the house to see Ethan and Aiden standing next to a guy around my age tied to a chair, he had long dark brown wavy hair, blue eyes that flashed a whitish goldish red when he moved a little, and He was wearing a black trench coat. He didn’t look like a killer but that doesn’t mean anything, he’s killed six people so.

“What do you want us to do with him Derek, he keeps telling us that we’re morons because he may be a boogeyman but we have the wrong one” Ethan says

“I say we kill him” Aiden says

That’s Aiden for you let’s kill it motto 

“Go ahead but you’ll be leaving the bitch out there” boogeyman says

“Bitch so it’s a girl” I say

“Yap and damn she’s good, I’ve been hunting her for 4 months” boogeyman says

“Ok what boogeyman hunts another boogeyman” Stiles says coming out of the corner of the room.

“Stiles” I say

He’s here, he left his house and he’s actually here.

“Yap that’s me” Stiles says not looking at me

“Ya I may be a boogeyman doesn’t mean I’m one of those boogeymen I’m not a fan of killing people” boogeyman says

“Really boogey isn’t it in your jeans to kill” Stiles says

“Really boogey kid that’s the best you could come up with” boogeyman says

“Just answer him” I say making Stiles look at me.

“ya ya can’t we just believe come on your side, I’m surrounded by a bunch of werewolves, a banshee, werewolf hunters and a human that are hunting supernatural things so come on a boogeyman that doesn’t kill shouldn’t be a surprise” Boogeyman says

“Boogey has a point” Stiles says

“My names Blaine kid” Boogeyman says

“I like Boogey better” Stiles says

“ok whatever floats your boat kid” Blaine says

“Ok so a girl boogeyman” I ask

“I’m not a kid” Stiles says

“but yet you are” Blaine says

“no I’m not” Stiles says

Blaine laughs

“what don’t laugh at me boogey, I’m not a kid” Stiles says

“shut the hell up Stiles” Aiden yells

“No mister but big bad werewolf bitch” Stiles says

That’s when Aiden stepped forward.

“You want to say that again” Aiden says

“Aiden leave it be” Ethan says

“No this little brat needs to learn a lesson” Aiden says popping his crawls out.

Oh hell no, I step forward growling a little bit making Aiden turn to me. Aiden backed away from Stiles and stood next to Ethan.

“Ohh someone’s a little portative” Blaine says

“Derek we need to talk” Stiles says pulled on my arm.

I followed him into the room next door.

“If I find out any of you are listening in on this little talk you’ll have a problem” Stiles shouts making me smile.

“What” Stiles asks

“Nothing you’re just cute” I say

“See I’ll never get used to that, I kind of miss the misery we had together” Stiles says

“Misery” I ask

“Ya the death threats and stuff” Stiles says

“Why would you miss something like that” I ask

“I don’t know maybe I was just used to it, that’s how you’ve been since I meet you” Stiles says

“Did you like it” I ask

“Like the misery would it be weird if I said yes” Stiles says

“Ya, Stiles about the mate thing I should have told you sooner I was just scared” I say

“Derek Hale scared” Stiles says with a laugh

“Sti…


	4. Ch 4

Stiles’s P.O.V

OK sue me I didn’t know what else to do, you’re probably thinking what’s going on? Well I didn’t know what else to do so as of right now I’m kissing Derek, Derek Hale. At first it started with just a peck on his lips but then he wrapped his arms around me, but that’s not what deepened the kiss it was the feeling I got the butterflies in the tummy, the tingling, and the warmth feeling making me feel safe in his arms. I deepened the kiss more sliding my tongue along his bottom lip making him gasp in surprise causing him to open his mouth letting me slid my tongue in, I was surprised when Derek grabbed my ass forcing me forward till our crotches touched.

“OuphMmmm” I moan in his mouth as we bump together.

“Pooshmrrrmmm” Derek I don’t know purred? Do dogs even purr he’s not a dog but he is a werewolf?

I really have no idea what’s going on with me or what I’m doing but it feels so good, our bodies touching, us kissing, and me with him. I push forward rubbing our crotches together again harder causing me to throw my head back and moan really loud, I throw my hand up to my mouth and looked down at my jeans. This isn’t happening for god sakes I just figured out that I like him and here I am kissing and dry humping him WITH A BONER, I look up from the bulge in my jeans to look at Derek he looked confused.

“I…” I tried saying before I ran pasted him and out of the house.

Derek’s P.O.V

Umm what just happened?

“What the fuck did you do” I hear pulling me out of my haze

I turn around to see Scott.

“I…

“With the way it sounded it sounded like they were making out maybe a little more with the noises too” Aiden says walking in.

Of course they listened in.

“WHAT” Scott yells at me.

“I…

“No you bastard I told you to stay away from him” Scott says

“Can I say something” Ethan asks getting a no from everyone but me.

“Well I’m going to say it anyways, Derek isn’t the one who kissed Stiles, and Stiles kissed Derek” Ethan says

“Ya and how do you know that” Scott asked

“Well one I was listening in on them and just ask him” Ethan says

“Derek did Stiles kiss you” Scott asked

I didn’t say anything

“I know Stiles did” Aiden says

“I don’t care what you guys know I want to hear it from him” Scott says grumpily

“Did Stiles kiss you” Scott asked

I didn’t say anything

“Damn it Derek did Stiles kiss you” Scott asks yells

“Yes ok yes he kissed me and it was the best feeling I have ever felt in a long time” I say

Now everyone is looking at me, so I just walk out.


End file.
